


How Sirius Black Saved Christmas

by Bruisedkneesandfeelings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisedkneesandfeelings/pseuds/Bruisedkneesandfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holidays can't be so dreadful with Sirius the mischief maker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sirius Black Saved Christmas

Yuletide for the Blacks was never very exiting.  
Sirius hated it; and even Regulus seemed to be just as glum. Their parents only gave them fancy gifts for show and they had to eat with stiff elder relatives and reservative youths with permanent grimaces upon their faces. Needless to say, it was worse than being under the cruciatus curse which Sirius would have preferred at this point rather than listen to their great uncle chatter on about how muggles should be burnt at the stakes in an ironic twist.

Regulus solemn expression was one of whom had given into the misery, but Sirius Black refused to let his younger cousin suffer like that while he was around.

A mischevious grin broke out onto Sirius's face. If all went well, this would be the best Christmas ever. Even if it got him grounded for a year.

An accidental burst of childish magic made the candle stick float over to the back of his cousin Bellatrix Black's hair. Afforementioned relative let out an ungodly shriek and jumped up, knocking the candle stick onto the table when she whipped her burning head around. The flames seemed to eat up her dark locks; and quickly the tablecloth too! It was exactly what Sirius had hoped for. He had a smile behind his hand, pretending to be as aghast as the adults in the room.

"Who did it?!" Articus Black roared, looking at the children.

Walpurga Black pursed her lips as Orion placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke coldly. "It couldn't have been one of our children, they're much too young and proper."

But Sirius looked at Regulus and winked. His brother choked in surprise on his pumpkin juice as the more competent wizards extinguished the fire.

Bellatrix was furious, pointing at the two, "I know it was one of these two filthy heathens!"

"Teach your child some manners!" Walpurga screeched at her brother in law who was Bellatrix's father.

Andromeda Black buried her face in her hands to stifle a laugh or perhaps a sigh.

More bickering insued. In the end, everyone left before the food was touched and Bellatrix had to be given a short haircut to cure her burnt locks.

This was how Sirius Black saved Christmas.


End file.
